


Jealousy is a disease; love is a healthy condition

by 78912



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (bad dirty talk), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Petplay, Spanking, a hint of exhibitionism, also a hint of voyeurism, catboy mika, double penetration but just with fingers, feet stuff for like two seconds, i hope this isn't too similar to another one i wrote but whatever, mika is a whorebag and shu is a sadistic freak what's new, nude sending, they take pictures during sex idk if there's a word for that specifically but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78912/pseuds/78912
Summary: Mika and Shu find a way to cope with Shu's jealousy over Mika's gravure photos.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Jealousy is a disease; love is a healthy condition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this fic is super horny but honestly the thought of shu jealous over lewd gravure pics + valentines day + catboy fanart on 2/22 + old cards of horse ear mika and shu with a riding crop has been stewing in my monkey brain and driving me fucking insane and I had to get this out of my system. Hope you enjoy my brainrot!! 
> 
> [this is the corset btw!](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/wynona-sleeved-corset-in-black-6633)

Mika opened his eyes groggily, no longer able to ignore the excessive amounts of sunlight streaming into the room through the windows. Shu insisted that Mika wake up at a decent time in order to combat his jetlag, and though he was currently in class, he knew that opening the curtains before leaving would wake up the notoriously light sleeper in his stead. Mika took a moment to stretch as he sat up in their bed. Shu had been more excited than usual to see Mika when he landed in Paris last night, and Mika didn’t like it. Shu  _ did _ have a tendency of being extra sweet to him when seeing him for the first time in a while, but this time felt different, and Mika knew exactly why. 

Leaning over to Shu’s side of the bed, he pulled open one of the drawers on his bedside table and found exactly what he expected. Several magazines from back home, with the most mortifying photos Mika has ever had taken bookmarked (not dogeared) by Shu. Just looking at the photos of himself practically naked and posing as provocatively as he could muster made him cringe, and knowing what Shu was doing with them made him want to go under the covers and never come back out. 

Mika slid the magazines back into the drawer and got out of bed. There was nothing he could do now that they were published, and it wasn’t like the payment for those jobs didn’t help him immensely. He only wished that no one had sent Shu those magazines in the first place-- aside from the intense embarrassment he’d felt, Shu’s jealousy was becoming irritating. From the second he’d met Shu in the airport terminal, the typically reserved man couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Instead of the standard chaste hug, he’d been met with a very deep, very public kiss. As soon as they’d gotten back to Shu’s apartment he was presented with a gift, which he didn’t even get the chance to open due to Shu’s insistence that they shower together immediately. It was overwhelming and confusing, especially coming from someone that Mika knew to always be extremely ill-mannered. 

After brushing his teeth, making their bed, and sending Shu a short text message letting him know that he was awake, Mika finally had the opportunity to open the gift from last night. He felt guilty pulling apart the perfectly-tied bow on top of the box, and made a mental note to ask Shu for instructions on how to replicate it later. His eyes widened when he pulled a black, silk corset out of the box, admiring the fine details. Attached to the corset were billowing, elegant sleeves, trimmed by delicate matching lace. It was easy for Mika to tell how much time, energy, and love Shu had put into the piece, and he wasted no time in swapping his pajamas, also made by Shu, for the corset. 

Luckily, Mika was used to putting on complex clothing; while Shu was normally the one to dress him for Valkyrie’s events, his increasing amount of solo work had forced him to learn how to do it alone. He gazed at himself in the full-length mirror as he fastened the busk of the corset, blushing at what he saw. 

It was perfectly tailored to him, as usual. Unlike the usual, however, this was clearly meant to be worn in private-- the corset was so short that it covered only his waist, leaving his chest completely exposed. Even though Mika had consistently asked him to, Shu had always refused to make lingerie from Mika in the past, complaining that he didn’t want to stain, tear, or otherwise defile his handiwork. Shu must have felt significantly envious, self-conscious, or both for him to make something so intricate for this purpose.

He opened a dresser drawer and, thanks to Shu’s strict organizational standards, quickly found what he was searching for. Careful not to disarrange the rest of his delicates, Mika retrieved a pair of lace panties that he thought would perfectly match the corset. He couldn’t wait for Shu to see him like this, partially because he knew _ exactly _ the way Shu would fuck him when he made gestures such as this, and partially because he hoped it would quell some of Shu’s fears. 

Eagerly, Mika grabbed his phone and made his way to the mirror. Although Shu hadn’t yet responded to his earlier message, he sent another.

**thank u for the beautiful present!!!!**

He sat down in front of the mirror and spread his legs, his cock stiffening against as he positioned himself. Holding his phone in front of his face to disguise his shyness, Mika took a hurried photo and sent it to Shu, along with another message: 

**u dont have to look at those boring pictures of me in those magazines, k? i took some special ones, for oshi-san only~** **❤︎**

Not three seconds passed before his phone rang.

“Kagehira!” Shu shouted into the phone as soon as Mika picked up. 

“Hehe, yeah?”

“You know  _ exactly  _ how dangerous and idiotic it is for someone in our industry to send things like that! Are you out of your mind!?”

“A li’l…” Mika snickered as he took another photo, this time from the back.

“Did I seriously just hear you take another one?”

“Mhm! D’ya wanna punish me over it, Oshi-san?” 

Mika heard Shu exhale slowly. 

“...Yes. And wear the collar. And the ears. And the tail. And delete those photos-- we can take some film ones later. I’ll be home in an hour.”

****

Mika always tried his best to be obedient, unless the threat of punishment was on the table. He’d been very open about his masochistic tendencies since the beginning of their relationship, although he didn’t really have to-- Shu had noticed very quickly that his scoldings only caused Mika to blush and giggle instead of feel any remorse. 

Exactly an hour after their phone call, Mika was sitting on his knees in front of the door. Just as Shu had instructed him, he’d put on his collar (handmade, of course, with a small bell and a matching heart-shaped tag that witch “Mika” etched onto it dangling off of the front), a pair of cat ears that matched his dark hair, and a bushy tail connected to a cold, metal plug nestled inside of him. His dick was already throbbing and painfully hard, the anticipation of Shu coming home and finding him like this only making it worse. 

Just as Mika began reaching down to touch himself, the door opened. Shu entered and took off his shoes, his cold expression unchanging as he scrutinized Mika. 

“As I expected, you’re already misbehaving.” Shu said dryly, using his foot to remove Mika’s hand from his groin before starting to rub it against Mika’s dick, already bulging out of the too-small underwear. He chuckled as Mika began rutting himself against Shu’s foot, taking the leash attached to the collar into his hands and pulling him in closer. “You’ve been very defiant lately, Mika. First those vulgar photos that you willingly participated in, and then the obscenities you sent me earlier… Just what has gotten into you? Are you that eager for commoners to see just how much of a slut you are?” Shu crouched until he was level with Mika and tugged at the leash, their faces now so close that Shu’s breath tickled Mika’s lips. Mika’s eyes lit up as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, whimpering. He wanted so badly to scream and beg for Shu to take him already, but he knew that at times like these, the golden rule was not to speak until he was spoken to. Thankfully, Shu gave him the chance. 

“Answer me, Mika. Should I take you down in the streets of Paris right now, and walk you like a dog for the world to see? Or would you prefer it if I displayed you on stage, so we can show our fans just how depraved you are?”

“N-No!” Mika cried out, his heart fluttering as Shu looked directly into his eyes. “I-I only want Oshi-san… I only wanna show m’ body to ya… P-Please, ‘m desperate…” He whined. Shu’s words were driving him wild-- he needed to be touched, and he needed it now. “I-I’ll do anythin’ ya want…!” 

“Oh, I know that you will. You’re going to be a good boy now, aren’t you?” Shu asked, his tone becoming gentle as he used his free hand to pet the back of Mika’s head. 

Mika nodded fervently, trying to move his face nearer to Shu’s. Shu tightened his hold on the leash, delighting in Mika’s disappointed moans as he held his head in place. 

“I still have to punish you. It would be irresponsible of me to forgive such a disobedient little pet so easily.” Shu stood up, tugging on the leash as he began walking forward. “Stay on your hands and knees. Ah, but you already knew to do that, didn’t you, you little slut?” Shu asked, grinning smugly down at Mika. 

Joyful tears welled in Mika’s eyes as he grinned back and nodded again. Nothing excited him more than this-- the humiliation of being treated like he was sub-human, being dressed up by his Oshi-san, being told when he could and couldn’t speak-- it was all he had fantasized about for  _ years _ . And to see Shu so dominant and willing, using his creative gifts to spoil Mika with all of the shameful acts he loved only made it better. 

He followed Shu’s orders and crawled on his hands and knees, settling down between Shu’s legs as the other man took a seat on the chaise longue. Without being told, he began kneading his face against Shu’s cock through his pants, his hips grinding against the floor in a hopeless attempt for contact. 

“Not yet.” Shu clicked his tongue and hooked his fingers around Mika’s collar, guiding him upwards until he was standing. “How pathetic of you. You’re that desperate to choke on my cock?” Using the leash, he yanked Mika down until he was sprawled across his lap. “You’ll let me know if it becomes too much, correct?” Shu asked as he traced gentle circles on Mika’s ass. 

“W-Wait…” Mika raised himself up onto his forearms, looking at Shu with concern as he broke character. “Yer really gonna spank me? I thought ya didn’t wanna before...?” 

  
  


“I want to make you mine, Mika. I want your ass to be red and burning because of me, and I want to cover your body with every mark imaginable.” He answered, content as he felt Mika’s dick twitch against his leg. “You’ll be here for the next week, so any visible damage won’t interfere with work. That was my only previous concern.” 

Mika relaxed his body against the cushions and arched his ass into Shu’s hand. “Nn, then we gotta make the most of it... Punish me as hard as ya want, ‘kay?”

Mika’s unabashed degeneracy was making Shu lose his mind. He dragged the panties off of Mika’s legs and gave his bottom a fleeting kiss followed by a gentle bite. Leaning forward, he stuffed the panties into Mika’s mouth, which Mika accepted with no hesitation. “Enough talking. Don’t you dare release those until I allow you to.” 

The first strike against Mika’s skin nearly made him break Shu’s commands. It came quickly and with far more power than Mika had anticipated, eliciting a shocked, pained wail. Shu almost felt bad, until he saw how cute Mika’s bottom looked as it turned red. Petting his inflamed skin, he used his other hand to grab the plug in Mika’s hole, prodding him with it lightly. When Mika’s soft mewls grew too content for Shu’s liking, he spanked him again, this time on the other cheek and significantly harder than the last.

“Nngh!” Mika screamed, his voice muffled by the fabric in his mouth. Still, he pressed himself against Shu’s hand, squirming his hips to ask for more. 

“What a little whore…” Shu murmured, hitting him twice this time. “You like being in pain, don’t you? Is that why you misbehave? To feel my wrath?” He asked, jerking the leash upwards and Mika’s face along with it. He stifled a mean laugh as Mika came close to dropping the panties and then grabbed him by the hair, lacing his fingers into it and pulling until Mika was whimpering, and struck his burning cheeks three more times. “What good is a doll if it has a mind of its own? How lucky you are, that you’re so beautiful…” Still holding his hair, Shu leaned in to kiss his forehead gently. 

“Is it too much?” He inquired, noticing that a few tears had rolled down Mika’s cheeks while he was bent over his lap.

Mika shook his head, the corners of his lips turning upwards in a weak smile. 

“Good.” Shu released his hair and guided his head back down to the cushion, patting his hair as he continued spanking him. “How compliant you’re being, now… what a good little pet.” He slipped out from underneath Mika, leaving him panting and shaking on the couch as he stood. Shu gazed at Mika, whose expression was so euphoric that Shu felt a bit jealous, admiring how sinful and pathetic he looked. Remembering his earlier promise to Mika, he headed towards the bedroom. “If you touch yourself or move, you won’t orgasm today.” He warned. 

He came back into the living room holding a polaroid camera and a small bottle of lube, pleased to see that his doll had not moved an inch. “Take that out of your mouth.” Shu commanded.

Mika, still recollecting himself, released the soaked fabric onto the couch, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. “Ah...Yer gonna take a picture…?”

“If you still want to.”

“Yes! ‘f course I wanna…” Mika’s face was as flushed as his ass. “H-How d’ya want me…?” 

Shu smirked. Setting the camera down on the table next to the chaise, he finally attacked Mika’s quivering body with all of the excitement he’d been suppressing. “Just like this…” He growled, his lips hungrily moving towards one of Mika’s nipples and biting down on it just hard enough to make the other man yelp. “You’re not the only one that’s wanted this…” Shu continued biting and sucking his way across Mika’s chest, his fingers pulling aggressively at Mika’s nipples when his mouth wasn’t on them. Shu wrapped his arms around Mika’s delicate body, his perfectly manicured fingers carefully tugging the sleeves off of Mika’s shoulders before clawing ferally at his exposed back. Mika’s cries were excessively lustful, and as Shu worked his mouth along every bare inch of Mika’s skin, his own neglected erection was starting to become impossible to ignore. He took his mouth off of Mika, caressing his tear-stained cheeks with his hand as he allowed both of them a moment to respite. “Yes… Just like this.” He grabbed the camera off of the table and pointed it at Mika, doing his best to restrain himself as he took a photo of his vulnerable body, now covered in sweat and spit and bruises and love bites.

“Nn, wait… one with m’ face…” Mika rasped, his chest still heaving. He adjusted the cat ears on top of his head as he waited for Shu to lay the first picture on the table. When Shu was ready, he held the camera up to Mika, his heart warming as he watched Mika bring his fingers up to his face in two enthusiastic peace signs as he grinned for the photo. 

“What a good, mindless little whore…” Shu set the new photo on the down on the table as he praised Mika. Second only to Mademoiselle, these were now his most prized possessions.

“That’s all I ever wanna be, more than anythin’ else…” Mika, still laying on his back, held his flexible legs to his chest and spread them as wide as he could. “Haven’t I earned yer cock, Oshi-san? Please?” 

At long last Shu unfastened his pants, pulling them down just enough to release his swollen cock, already leaking with precum. “Beg.” He responded, positioning himself between Mika’s legs. Resting his dicks against Mika’s stomach, he grabbed the tail and pulled the plug out of his ass. Shu lubed his fingers up just to be safe, tracing around the rim of his already gaping hole before slipping his fingers inside.

“Nngh, p-please! I can’t take it ‘nymore!” Mika shouted, uncontrollably pushing his hips back against Shu’s fingers. “Please, please, please, Oshi-san, ‘m desperate! L-Look, m’ slutty ass is all ready for ya, ‘n-- Ah!” Mika’s whole body tensed as Shu pushed his cock inside in one powerful, rapid action, continuing until Mika enveloped every centimeter of him. “O-Oshi-san… Shu…! Ngh, deep… s-so deep….! I-I feel it… f-feels like it’s in m’ stomach...” 

Shu grunted softly, glad to have at last found a bit of relief. In spite of him already being stretched, Mika felt so tight and warm around him that it was bordering on overwhelming. “And your filthy body takes it so well…” Shu chuckled, pulling his dick all the way out of him before slamming it in once more, the leash wrapped around his hand for support. “You appear fragile, but it’s almost like you were built for this… what a good little doll you are…” 

Mika hadn’t felt this elated in ages. “Y-Yeah… ‘m yer good li’l doll… I wanna take yer cock every day, ‘n I wanna feel ya cummin’ in me, ‘n d-disciplinin’ me…” He panted, staring up at Shu’s blissful face as he continued ramming into him. “P-Please, lemme touch m’self... I’ve been so good…” 

“No.” Shu replied curtly. He stepped back and flipped Mika over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the cushions before beginning to fuck him once more. “You want to be disciplined, you say?” He grabbed Mika’s hair, forcing his face down further with each motion of his hips. “Then you’ll wait for me to allow you to cum. Don’t forget that you’re at my mercy.”

Mika moaned into the fabric, his legs giving out as Shu continued to pound him forcefully. His body felt so hot and weak, forced down by Shu’s weight, and there was nothing he could do but sit there and take it. He couldn’t be happier. 

“You’re going to take my cum, Mika…” Shu whispered, his pace rapidly accelerating as he dug his nails into Mika’s hips. “My perfect little doll, full of my cum… you’d love that, wouldn’t you…?” He felt his muscles contract and his body heat up as his movements became more and more unmeasured. With a loud, breathy gasp and one more deep thrust, Shu spilled into him, wrapping his arms around Mika as his strokes became languid and gentle. He clenched his eyes shut, breathing heavily on Mika’s scratch-covered back for a few seconds before slowly, gradually pulling out. 

Mika turned onto his back once more, his watery eyes meeting Shu’s. “T-Thank ya… Thank ya so much for yer c-cum…” He stuttered, pulling his legs back to let Shu watch it drip out of him. “I-I was a good boy, right? So I can cum now, too…?” 

Shu took a moment to compose himself before sitting down on the couch next to Mika and giving him a deep, long, wet kiss. “Fuck your hand with your dick. I want to see how my little doll acts when I’m not there to maintain him.” He instructed as he took the leash into his hands once again. 

Faster than he’d done anything else ever before, Mika grabbed his dick and began thrusting into his hand erratically, soft gasps pouring out of his lips as his legs started to tremble. He used his other hand to finger his entrance, rubbing Shu’s cum against it and haphazardly lunged his fingers inside. “H-Help me… I want yer fingers, too… I want ya t’ stretch me out more ‘n more… please, please...” He pleaded, leaning his head against Shu’s still-clothed chest. 

“Only because you’ve been so good.” Shu poured some lube on Mika’s dick before spreading more onto his hand, his fingers joining Mika’s. They went in effortlessly, as expected, and he kissed Mika’s neck as he felt him contract around both of their fingers. “Such a whore.” Shu curled his fingers, grazing them inside of Mika until he felt him lurch. 

“H-How d’ya always find it…” Mika groaned, sweat dripping down his vandalized body. “I-I’m gonna… please please please, don’t stop, don’t… Nngh! Ah, Shu!” He screamed as his body jolted and shook, cum spilling out of his cock. Pleased to witness Mika’s ecstasy but worried about potentially staining the corset, Shu hastily took Mika’s twitching dick into his mouth, lapping up the come and swallowing it as it flowed. Finally, Mika’s body went limp and Shu pulled him into a warm, tight hug, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his neck and shoulders. 

“Oh, Mika… How I love you…” 

“H-Hey, ‘m gonna get yer clothes dirty…” Mika mumbled, his breathing labored and shallow. He shut his eyes and rested his head on Shu’s shoulder, too weary to move. “Mm… I love you, too… So much… So, so much…” 

Shu continued holding him, lovingly patting the scratches on his back. Now that he could think more rationally, he was starting to feel bad about how roughly he’d treated Mika. Even if he’d asked-- or rather, begged for it-- it was clear that Shu had completely exhausted him. 

Shu gave him one more kiss before standing up, helping Mika lean against the chaise before heading to the bathroom. After preparing a few warm towels, a clean bathrobe, and running the bath, he came back into the living room, taking Mika’s hands into his own and kissing them. “Did you enjoy it, then?” He asked, reaching for Mika’s neck and unfastening the collar. 

Mika nodded and grinned up at him, secretly wanting to keep it on but not willing to admit it. “Yer really amazin’... I dunno how ya come up with all that stuff…”

“What ‘stuff’?” Shu asked, wiping off Mika’s hands with one of the towels before unfastening the corset. He traced his fingers over the lines left behind on his skin, resisting the urge to bend down and kiss them. 

“Nn, y’know… all those perverted things ya say, ‘n how ya treat me, when t’ say yes or no…” Mika explained, closing his eyes as he felt Shu wrap him up in the robe. “Seems like alotta work ‘s all.” 

Shu sighed happily and guided Mika into his lap. “You should know me well enough by now to know that my genius is limitless.” He scoffed, holding Mika’s head to his chest. “It isn’t like I don’t contemplate it when you aren’t around. You’ve made it clear that you know I have those magazines, so you should understand.” 

“Oh… y-yeah…” Mika looked up at him sadly. “H-Hey… does it actually bother ya, those pictures…?” 

“...I’m fairly certain that everyone is aware of my jealousy, including you.” Shu admitted. “To be completely honest, the distance  _ does  _ make me feel insecure. When I consider how much you’ve matured, and how beautiful you are, and the way I forced you into those dorms full of horny teenagers…” Shu chuckled. “It seems foolish when I say it aloud, but those are my honest feelings. It isn’t the case that I don’t trust you-- in fact, I trust you with my whole heart. I just… want to keep you for myself. But you’re a human, and I understand that now. As much as I’d like to, I can’t keep you all to myself like a toy. Mika, I… I will always support whatever it is that you do, including posing for such photography. So long as you’re mine.”

“Oshi-san…!” Mika threw his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. “Ya don’t know how much that means t’ me… ‘n if we’re bein’ honest, I’ve always wanted ya t’ be possessive of me…”

“Well, that much has been obvious for as long as I’ve known you.” Shu laughed, pulling back to stare at the dark purple and red marks not obscured by Mika’s robe. “...It felt good to do this.” Shyly, Mika opened the robe a bit, loving how Shu was blatantly staring at him. “Yeah...I-I really liked it. Seein’ ya act like some kinda animal in heat… I’ve never seen anythin’ like that outta ya before.” 

Shu scoffed and averted his eyes, mildly ashamed at how he’d lost control. “ _ I-I  _ wasn’t the one on all fours wearing a leash.” 

“But ya liked it, didn’t ya…?” Mika asked, smiling at Shu’s blatant embarrassment. “I like bein’ humiliated, ‘n ya like to humiliate… ya don’t have t’ feel bad about it. I asked for it, right?”

“Right... Goodness, what were you thinking, sending those photos to me while I was in a class?” 

Mika giggled mischievously. “Nn, but I got what I wanted, so wasn’t it worth it….?” 

“You’re a handful, but you’re always worth it.” Shu got up, scooping Mika into his arms bridal-style and carrying him towards the bathroom. As he and Mika shared the bath, Shu felt the jealousy dissipate. No matter what type of work either of them accepted, Mika would always be Shu’s and Shu would always be Mika’s, and to him that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you loved it! feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
